simple story about love
by pandamwuchan
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita cinta


Title: simple story about love

Pair: Athrun Zala / Cagalli Yula Athha

Rate: T

Genre: Romance.

Disclaimer : © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

''iiii, sumpah bego bener tuh cowok. Makanya jgn mau lagi cag''

''iyah, kebangetan, dasar gatel''. Begitulah respon yang ku dengar dari kawan-kawanku, setelah mereka mendengar cerita cinta konyol ku.

Hari ini, seperti biasa aku, milly, dan luna duduk di bangku dekat pintu kelas. Tempat yg sering kami jadikan tempat untuk bercerita.

Dan kali ini, akulah yg bercerita, atau yg bisa ku sebut curhat berbagai macam masalah cinta ku yg konyol...

Kau tau, bagaimana reaksimu atau pendapatmu, ketika mendengar kisah tentang seorang gadis yang dengan sukarela mendukung mantannya yg baru saja putus darinya untuk mendapatkan gadis idamannya, yaitu sahabatnya sendiri.

Bodoh...

Begitulah pendapat yg akan keluar dari mulut kebanyakan orang yg mendengarnya...

Dan bagaimana pendapat mu, bila ada seorang gadis yang ternyata menyukai adiknya sendiri, dan lagi-lagi harus rela melepaskannya, karna adiknya menyukai gadis lain...

Konyol...

Dan itu semua adalah aku, tentang ku, kisah cintaku.

Aku tau aku memang bodoh, ya... Aku akui, aku dulu memiliki seorang kekasih yang aku cintai, namun ternyata hubungan ku harus kandas di tengah jalan, lantaran kekasihku atau yg sudah menjadi mantanku, menyukai gadis lain yang ternyata adalah sahabatku.

Oh, terkutuklah... Tapi anehnya aku tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan amarahku seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Dan yang terparah, aku malah mendukungnya dan membantunya berusaha mendapatkan gadis impiannya.

Ok, sekarang lupakan masalah itu dan beralih ke masalah selanjutnya.

Aku, memiliki seseorang yang ku anggap sangat istimewa. Karna, aku bisa tenang dan merasa damai bila bersamanya. Dan kau tau siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah adikku sendiri.

Awalnya, aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Tapi entah sejak kapan, dunia ku serasa berubah ketika aku mulai memperhatikannya. Kelakuannya, dan senyum nya.

Aku menyukai setiap senyum yang terukir dari wajahnya. Hatiku pun selalu berdebar dibuatnya, apalagi ketika dia mengatakan "aku menyayangi neechan".

Bagaikan ratusan kembang api yang meledak tak karuan di kepalaku.

Tapi rasa bahagia ini tak bertahan lama. Lantaran adikku dengan terang-terangan meminta bantuan ku untuk mendapatkan gadis impiannya.

Hancur...

Terhitung dari hari itu hatiku pun hancur berantakan dan tak bersisa.

Dan terhitung dari hari itu, aku berhenti berharap pada cinta.

Terhitung dari hari itu, aku tak percaya pada cinta.

Hingga pada akhirnya, seorang lelaki yang ternyata dahulu teman kecilku, datang padaku dan berkata "I LOVE".

Awalnya aku tak paham, apa ini mimpi? Ataukah khayalan bodohku lagi tentang akan datangnya cinta.

Tapi tidak, berusaha ku buka mulutku untuk berkata, namun dia langsung mengarahkan jarinya di bibirku menyuruhku untuk diam mendengarkannya.

"I love".

"...".

"sungguh love". Dia pun tersenyum menatapku.

Dan aku tersipu akan senyumannya. kurasakan rona merah sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajahku, dan mendadak ku palingkan wajahku darinya.

"mengapa? Mengapa kau berkata begitu?". Ucap ku dengan gugup.

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan kembali mengulang perkataannya yang tadi.

"I love, sungguh love".

"aku tak butuh pengulangan dari mu ath, aku butuh ja-". Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapan ku. Dia malah memelukku secara tiba-tiba.

"sudah ku katakan, apakah kau masih tak paham cag?".

"..."

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan penuh kelembutan. Oh tidak, aku memerah lagi.

"I love, sungguh love, aku... Kamu". Ucapnya yang kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

Lama, sekitar 10 menit aku terdiam karna ucapannya. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan antara kami, sampai ia pun berucap.

"jadi, apa jawaban mu?".

"haa?", Ku naikkan sebelah alisku. "Kau tidak bertanya apapun padaku, apa yang harus aku jawab?''.

"oh ayolah cag". Ku lihat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan aku pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"jadi...?". Tanya nya lagi.

"I love, sungguh love, aku...kamu". Ucapku dengan senyuman yg merekah di wajahku.

Dan ternyata, terhitung dari hari itu... Aku bersyukur pada cinta.

[Fin]

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

well, this is just simple story... ^_^


End file.
